When the gear ratio of the transmission in the engine room of automobiles is changed by the select lever in the operation room, the transmission is remotely operated through a control cable. An end portion of the control cable is fixed by a terminal support device, which is mounted on the vehicle body by a bracket.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-189320 (Patent Document 1) describes a method of fixing a motion transmitting remote control assembly to a wall, by inserting the motion transmitting remote control assembly (corresponding to the above-noted terminal support device) provided with an arm having a projection, into an opening on a wall (corresponding to the above-noted bracket) having a retainer, and by rotating the motion transmitting remote control assembly about the axial direction.
According to this fixing method, when the motion transmitting remote control assembly is mounted on a wall, the projection of the arm is rotated while sliding on the surface of the wall. When the projection reaches the retainer, the projection is seated in the retainer, whereby the motion transmitting remote control assembly is fixed to the wall.